1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating a cover and a heat sink for increasing a heat dissipation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As an energy-efficient light, an LED lamp has a trend of substituting for the fluorescent lamp for a lighting purpose. In order to increase the overall lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs are often incorporated into a lamp, in which how to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the plurality of LEDs becomes a challenge.
Conventionally, an LED lamp used as a street lamp comprises an enclosure and a plurality of LEDs mounted in the enclosure. A heat sink having a plurality of metal fins is attached to an outer side of the enclosure to dissipate heat. However, since the fins of the heat sink are exposed to ambient air, the fins are often covered with dust, snow or ice after a longtime use of the LED lamp. The dust can hamper the heat dissipating effectiveness of the heat sink. The snow or ice on the heat sink, if too much, possibly causes a heavy load on the LED lamp which may result in a breaking of a lamp post of the LED lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp with a heat sink and a cover which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.